vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy
The Prophecy refers to a series of visions (in the form of a prophecy) that predicts the imminent destruction of the three remaining Original vampires and their sirelines as the result of a mysterious weapon that may or may not involve what is referred to as "the Beast." The prophecy was foretold by a cipher witch named Alexis in For the Next Millennium and was later confirmed by Freya Mikaelson in You Hung the Moon. In A Walk on the Wild Side, several brief additions to the prophecy were foreseen by Alexis that pertained specifically to Lucien Castle, Niklaus Mikaelson and Freya Mikaelson. The Prophecy The Original Prophecy Additions to the Prophecy Visions *Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson standing across from each other at the dinner table at the compound, surrounded by The Trinity. (Fulfilled) *Blood splattered all over Elijah's portrait in the compound. (Fulfilled) *A page from a grimoire that has two pentacles drawn on it and a spell written around them. *Marcel Gerard waking up on the floor of the Davilla Estate with a worried expression. (Fulfilled) *Lucien Castle reading Camille O'Connell's palm at the police station. (Fulfilled) *A "Beast" with extremely long and sharp fangs rising from the flames due to something Klaus has done. **This "Beast" is speculated to be Marcel, though the vision was too hazy to identify who it was. *Freya Mikaelson being buried alive in a box and screaming for help as she pounds against the lid. **It is insinuated that either Klaus, Elijah, or Rebekah will be responsible for Freya being buried alive, or this will happen as a result of her relationship to them. *A wrecked dinner table at the compound. (Fulfilled) *Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah being killed; one by friend, one by foe, one by family. **However, it is still unknown who is killed by whom. **It is possible that Rebekah is the one will fall by family, as she has asked Elijah to dagger her, for the safety of her family, leaving the prophecy left for Elijah and Klaus to fall my friend and foe. Assuming this is true, 1/3 the prophecy has already been fulfilled. *Klaus being killed by an unknown person with an unknown weapon, causing the deaths of everyone they ever turned including Lucien, Marcel, Josh and others. (Seen only by Alexis) **Further details of Elijah and Rebekah's deaths (as well as the deaths of their respective sirelines) have yet to be revealed, and since Alexis was killed by Aurora, it is possible there will be no more visions of the prophecy. Trivia Should Klaus be killed in any way, his entire sireline in ''The Vampire Diaries'''' including Stefan, Damon, Abby, Caroline and many others will die with him. *However, should the spell which Davina tried to work on in Season Two be completed, to undo the binding link between an Original and their sireline, the link can be broken and the sireline can remain alive upon Klaus' death. *It is highly unlikely that Klaus will be killed while linked to his sireline due to the fact that it will affect ''both the shows. Another possibility would be the deaths of the vampire characters on ''The Vampire Diaries ''and someone trying to bring them and/or the entire sireline back to life with or without vampirism. * Elijah daggered Rebekah on her accord until The Prophecy's foot-hold is over. Gallery Normal_originals301_02697.jpg Normal_originals301_02698elijah.jpg Normal_originals301_02703elijahrebekah.jpg Normal_originals301_02707eljah.jpg Normal_originals301_02716.jpg Normal_originals301_02717elijah.jpg Normal_originals301_02723.jpg Normal_originals301_02724.jpg Normal_originals301_02726.jpg Normal_TO302_3117.jpg Normal_TO302_3118.jpg Normal_TO303_1476.jpg Normal_TO303_1478.jpg Normal_TO303_1480.jpg Normal_TO303_1482.jpg Normal_TO304_2039.jpg Normal_TO304_2040.jpg Normal_TO304_2041.jpg Normal_TO304_2042.jpg Normal_TO304_2043Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_2045Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_2962.jpg See also Category:Events Category:The Originals Season 3 Events